


The Parabatai Pair: A to Z

by walkthepiccadillycircus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Jalec Secret Santa 2017, Max is only mentioned a few times tho, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthepiccadillycircus/pseuds/walkthepiccadillycircus
Summary: A collection of drabbles of our favorite parabatai pair.





	1. Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphicalexandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicalexandra/gifts).



> For the lovely sapphicalexandra, Merry Christmas, dear! I'm terribly sorry for delivering this so, so late. I hope you enjoy this. Have a great day <3

Alec almost thought he was looking at an angel. If that happened to be the case, he didn’t think he’d be surprised.

The runes littering his parabatai’s body were all glowing gold, shining, and he was not being poetic when he said Jace lit up the entire room.

“Jace…” His voice was barely a whisper, but his soul was calling at its other half and Jace listened.

His parabatai turned, eyes molten gold. “Alec.”

The sound of his name gave a jolt inside of him, awakening the deepest part of his heart that he’d tried to bury for years.

_No._


	2. Bells

Izzy was running across the hall, crying, her small feet making fast tapping sounds against the floor. She crashed right into Jace who was just wandering around his new home.

The little girl hastily wiped away her tears, not wanting to let the new person see her crying. She expected a mocking, but instead was greeted with worried eyes.

“Izzy, what happened?” Jace sounded alarmed when he saw the bleeding arm.

“I was trying to put this around Church’s neck.” Izzy showed him a necklace with bells on it.

Jace blinked, before smiling warmly. “Let me draw you an Iratze.”


	3. Carol

The barista was humming another Christmas carol and it was going good, until, like every morning, he messed it up terribly in the ending part – either he missed a tune or changed into another carol completely. It was _annoying_ , like when you were about to sneeze but couldn’t.

It didn’t bother Alec at first, but since he came to the coffee shop everyday, the not-too-low humming started to rob his attention.

When finally Alec decided to correct the awfully wrong tune, he received a huge grin in return.

“Finally, I was so close to writing my number on your cup.”


	4. Decoration

The bell chimed as a customer entered. Jace murmured _‘welcome’_ without looking up from his phone.

It was quite a while before Jace looked up, several things were put on the counter. He noticed the Christmas decorations first before the customer. The man across the counter was so tall, dark (and handsome) but his eyes were… sad.

“Is there anything else?” Jace asked. Tall guy also had a lot of tattoos.

“No,” he answered, and it tugged at Jace’s heartstrings.

Jace felt his heart searing when their eyes met, but the man already left before Jace could ask his name.


	5. Elf

Today’s mission brought the parabatai pair to the center of the city, where people were packed and wasn’t that just their favorite. Alec scowled as he wedged into the crowd, trying not to knock anyone out.

They were passing by a Santa Claus with his elves when he heard Jace snort. “I still can’t believe that those are what they call elf.” His parabatai eyed the smiling little kids in green costumes and green hats.

“At least they don’t have sharp teeth,” Alec countered.

Jace laughed at that, agreeing, and the two Shadowhunters carried on their way into the night.


	6. Fireplace

Jace stepped out of the bathroom feeling refreshed, all of his agitation from the day’s work washed away. He walked to the living room where he knew Alec would be sitting by the fireplace, typing away on his laptop.

“Hey,” Jace half-whispered as he placed a chaste kiss on Alec’s lips.

“Long day?”

Jace only hummed in response, already making himself comfortable by snuggling to Alec’s side. His – partner – was warm and Jace sighed contentedly.

It was true that they gave up almost everything when they decided to follow their hearts, but Jace didn’t regret a single second of it.


	7. Gold

Black had always been Alec’s color. Being a Shadowhunter, that was almost a given.

The first time a pair of wings as black as raven’s sprouted from his back, Alec had partly expected it.

A touch of brightness was brought into Alec’s days in the form of Jace, a boy who shone so bright it was overwhelming at first. Everything about him was just _gold_ , from his hair to his skin and then, his white wings dusted with gold at the tips.

Alec still went with black, but he also grew to love the color gold.

(And the golden boy.)


	8. Happy

Jace had always set to be the best Shadowhunter. It had always felt like a responsibility, and just like every other Shadowhunter, he also wanted to die in a blaze of glory.

He expected fights, competitions, and burning passion that were sure to come and he’d known this ever since he was a kid.

Never had he expected this. Happiness.

But looking across the room, where Izzy was trying to feed Simon her cookies, Clary hanging ornaments, Alec sitting on an armchair smiling fondly at their antics – Jace thought for the first time in his life, that he was _happy_.


	9. Invitation

Izzy read the lines on the card in her hands over and over again, and felt the tell-tale warmth of tears blanketing her eyes. Her fingers traced the two names written in golden ink.

“Crying again?” A familiar voice broke the silence. Izzy smiled at the redhead walking towards her.

“Can’t help it. I never thought that this could actually happen.” Tears blurred her vision, but her cheeks hurt from smiling so wide. “I’m so happy, Clary.”

Clary chuckled. “Me too.”

They both once again took a look at the names on the card.

_Jonathan Christopher Herondale._

_Alexander Gideon Lightwood._


	10. Jackhammer

That would be the perfect way to describe Jace’s heart right now, slamming mercilessly as if it was trying to break out of his ribcage.

He blinked a few times, trying not to be overwhelmed by the burst of colors after seeing only various shades of grey for so long.

The man standing in front of him was in similar condition, eyes blinking – they had the color of the trees – and mouth slightly parted.

The _jackhammering_ in his chest had started to hurt a little, so Jace dared a step closer.

“Hi, I’m Jace. I believe I’m your soulmate.”


	11. Knuckles

“Jace? Where are you?” Alec called out softly, only loud enough for the kid to hear. He must hear Alec, he was sure.

Alec approached the darker corner of the rooftop where he’d found Jace crying the other day, and his heart lurched when he saw the boy sit there, hugging his knees to his chest, face hidden.

“Hey, Jace,” Alec whispered. He grimaced at the cuts on Jace’s knuckles, though he knew the bullies ended up worse.

“I’m sorry,” Jace mumbled.

“It’s okay.” Alec touched his shoulder, glad that Jace didn’t flinch. “Let’s take care of those cuts, yeah?”


	12. Love

Jace knew a lot of things.

He knew trainings. He knew mistakes meant punishments. He knew goals, which were to be the best Shadowhunter in his generation. He knew weaknesses in the shape of emotions. He knew pain could be physical, but the one that left no visible scar hurt even more.

Ever since he knew Alec, Jace learned about a lot more things. He learned about family. Friends. About saying sorry and admitting defeat. About responsibilities and consequences.

Also, about compassion and selflessness. He learned about _love_ , all of its kinds.

His Alec, his parabatai, his soulmate.

His love.


	13. Mangled

Jace stared at his doormat. Or what was left of it.

The black doormat was thoroughly mangled, shredded to pieces that Jace wondered just what type of beast had dropped by last night. With a sigh, he gathered the torn pieces, and that was when he caught a glimpse of eyes. He was sure they were green.

He tried to look closer, but as soon as he moved just one step towards the general area of those glowing green eyes, they were gone, leaving behind a trail of rustled leaves.

Jace stood frozen in his spot, staring in disbelief. _Wolf?_


	14. Napkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cheated with this one, it has 150 words. :p

Jace loved music, loved composing, and was pretty talented at it if his grades as a music major were anything to go by. He usually had his notebook all the time, just in case an inspiration stroke.

Inspiration like the man sitting in the corner of the café, and Jace cursed because he just had to forget his notebook today of all times.

The black-haired man was wearing thin-framed glasses, eyes focusing on the book in his hands. Literature major?

Jace felt so drawn to the stranger that he could hear a melody playing in his head. Quickly, he grabbed a napkin and started scribbling. By the time he looked up, the stranger was already packing up and walking out the door.

Staring at the retreating figure, he was determined to finish the song, and if he were ever to meet the man again, Jace would give it to him.


	15. Ocean

Jace remembered the ocean. Remembered falling into it, drowning with nobody listening to his screams. The ocean was cold and dark, and Jace was terrified.

He remembered his legs giving out, along with his consciousness as he fell deeper into the mass of water.

Jace also remembered, vaguely, a pair of strong arms enveloping him tightly, bringing him closer to the surface. He was already halfway gone by then, but he thought he saw green eyes with pointed ears, scales covering them and part of the face.

It was so surreal that Jace wasn’t sure if it wasn’t just his imagination.


	16. Parades

The mission was quite an easy one. Clean entrance, clean exit. Everything went smoothly and the parabatai pair couldn’t be more grateful. It was also their last mission of the day, which happened to be Christmas Eve.

“Alec, do you want see the parades?” Jace asked after knocking on his parabatai’s opened door.

Dark eyebrows were raised in amusement, accompanied by an equally amused smile. “Of course,” Alec said, knowing that they hadn’t had enough alone time lately.

So the two boys found themselves enjoying the festivities on the street, clasped hands hidden from view by the sea of people.


	17. Quiche

Alec woke up to a smell of something burning. He sighed into his pillow, before walking out of the room to find his husband bustling around in the kitchen. Not so successfully, obviously.

“Jace, what are you doing?”

“Oh, morning. Sorry, did I wake you up?” Jace smiled sheepishly.

“’s okay,” Alec mumbled, snaking both arms around Jace’s middle.

“You really don’t have to try to make me quiche, you know. Just scrambled egg is fine.”

Jace huffed. “But you like quiche.”

“I do. I also like to wake up to my husband in bed.”

“Ugh.” Jace laughed. “Too cheesy.”


	18. Ribbon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cheat, oops ;D

The young prince gasped when someone suddenly appeared from the bushes in the royal garden. Someone who turned out to be a boy around his age, with blonde hair and mismatched eyes.

“Who are you?” asked Alec.

The boy hesitated, before answering curtly, “Jace.”

Alec should remind him about his lack of manner in addressing the prince, but he was too entranced by how ethereal the boy – Jace – looked under the moonlight. He looked like he was carved from marbles, standing in a poised posture, looking straight at the prince’s eyes.

Voice of the royal guards in the distance broke the silent spell, and just like that the boy leaped gracefully, disappearing into the night. A ribbon was left in his trail and Alec picked it up. His heart seized for the second time that night.

There, embroidered into the silk, was a heron, the emblem of the enemy’s kingdom.


	19. Snow Globe

“Max, you there?” Jace knocked on the youngest’s room but no response. He slowly opened the door and found an empty room.

He was about to leave when something caught his eyes. There on the nightstand, was a snow globe that Izzy, Jace and Alec had given him on his birthday several years ago. He came to take a closer look, picking it up carefully as memories filled his mind.

The four little giraffes stared back at him and Jace couldn’t help the chuckle that came out. He put it back on the nightstand and left to find his brother.


	20. Tree

Izzy sighed for the third time.

“Iz, sure you’re okay? If you’re tired – ” Jace didn’t get to finish his sentence.

“No, no. I’m just… happy. It’s been so long since the last time we decorated a Christmas tree together, you know? With you and Alec in college, it’s just been me and Max.” Izzy hung a candy cane on one of the branches.

At that, Jace and Alec couldn’t hold back their fond, wide smiles. “Sorry, Iz. We missed this too,” Alec said, ruffling Izzy’s perfectly styled hair and pointedly ignoring her half-hearted protest.

“That’s okay. You’re here now.”


	21. Unmarred

“Put it anywhere, I don’t mind,” said Jace with his back to Alec.

Alec just grunted as a response, eyes glued on the expanse of unmarred skin presented in front of him. With hesitant fingers, he touched Jace’s shoulder blades.

He’d known for a while that his feelings towards Jace weren’t at all brotherly, but he’d always been able to tamp them down, careful not to let it show.

It was difficult to do, now, especially since his body _reacted_ to the simple contact.

 _It was just a rune,_ Alec scolded himself. He lifted his stele and started the first stroke.


	22. Vinyl

“Here’s your Christmas present,” Jace said as he handed him a large, thin rectangular package wrapped in red.

Carefully, Alec tore the paper and his eyes widened as soon as he recognized the cover. “You did _not_.”

“I totally did,” Jace grinned. “Though, I have to admit, this one is pretty hard to come by.”

“Pretty hard? It’s impossible, Jace. How did you even find it?” Alec was still in awe at the vinyl record in his hands, the very one he’d been hunting for a while.

Jace only shrugged. “Want to listen to it?”

“Yes, of course!” Alec beamed.


	23. Wish

“Have you ever wished upon a wishing well? Or falling stars?”

Even in his drunken haze Alec still managed to sport an incredulous face at his parabatai, because _what the hell._

“You know I haven’t. Wells are just wells and it wasn’t stars, they were meteors, Jace.”

“I know,” Jace sounded a tiny bit offended. “Just, you know, mundanes are so keen on believing those things that I just… wondered.”

Alec hummed, indulging the thought. “What would you wish for?”

When the answer didn’t come Alec turned his head, finding mismatched eyes already staring at him.

Alec smiled. “Me too.”


	24. Xmas

“ _‘Merry Xmas’?_ Seriously, Jace?”

“Isn’t that how people write it? I’m trying to follow the pop culture here.”

“No, I don’t think so and even if they do, it doesn’t mean we have to do it too.”

“Why is this such a problem to you?”

“It’s not,” Alec denied. At Jace’s raised eyebrows, he continued, “It just looked ridiculous. Can we change it to Merry Christmas, please?”

Jace chuckled at that. Swiftly, he climbed down the ladder and reached for the ornament box to take some more letters.

“Okay.” Their first Christmas together was off to a good start already.


	25. Yodel

“No, please don’t – ” Alec hadn’t even finished and Jace was already belting his second verse passionately.

“By the Angel,” Alec sighed half in frustration, half in embarrassment. Or maybe double of both. He was positively suspicious of the concoction Maia had sworn was cider.

He looked at his parabatai, singing – no, _yodeling_ – terribly off-tune with Simon and Luke in the middle of the Jade Wolf, and couldn’t help but feeling a surge of fondness spreading inside of him.

Right then Jace turned and yelled brightly, “I love you, Alec!” and Alec thought he could handle the yodeling for the night.


	26. Zeal

Alec has seen Jace in so many occasions. From the giddy look when he was planning mischief, the sleepy state in the morning, the contorted face when he was in pain – Alec hated it – to the closed off look when something hit just too close to home – Alec hated that one _the most_.

And there was this one, the look when they were on a mission, the look as Jace’s well aimed seraph blade tore through the demons down to the last one. He looked so _alive_ , mismatched eyes filled with zeal that Alec couldn’t help not to fall for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, sapphicalexandra! Again, I apologize for the delay. Have a good day :D


End file.
